


A Pair of Eyes

by takemetofandomrehab



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofandomrehab/pseuds/takemetofandomrehab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, short one shot of Sherlock and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Eyes

Two pairs of eyes met across the road. They seemed familiar, comforting, welcoming. They were the eyes of people who were closer than friends. But they were both full of hurt. One seemed afraid, the other anxious. But still they looked.

The anxious one made his way forward, crossing the road, but the other, the one who was afraid, turned away. The anxious one quickened his pace, hurrying after the other, but he was too late. He had taken a taxi and he knew he would never each it, even if he tried. Instead he took out his phone and sent a text.

In the taxi, the man was no longer afraid. Instead, he was worried for the anxious man. He picked up his phone just as it vibrated and read the words 'I miss you Sherlock'. He looked through the back window, and met the man's eyes one last time.  
"I miss you too, John" he whispered, turning away, knowing he would never see those beautiful eyes ever again.


End file.
